Mekameka-dan Interview
by Harukawa Ayame
Summary: Mekakushi-dan penuh dengan berbagai macam orang, tapi bagaimana pendapat mereka masing-masing kepada anggota lain? Author melaporkan langsung dari markas Mekakushi-dan!
1. Kido Tsubomi

**CHAPTER ONE: KIDO TSUBOMI**

"Mekakushi Completion... Do it!"

* * *

"Kembali bersama Ayame dalam cerita baru, Mekameka-dan Interview!"

"Dengan siapa Author-san berbicara?" Mary bertanya dengan bingung.

"Hiraukan saja..." Shintaro berkata sambil menghela nafas. "Kalau kita peduli, kita akan menghancurkan 3rd wall cerita ini."

"Master, kamu sudah menghancurkannya." Ene berkomentar sambil sweatdrop.

"...*munch, munch*..." Konoha memakan snack tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Lanjut ke interview!"

"Bukankah kita dihiraukan?" Tanya Hibiya.

"Tenang saja, Hibiya-kun~ Author-chan hanya sedang memulai cerita ini!" Kano berkata dengan senang.

"Tapi, dimana Danchou?" Momo bertanya dengan bingung.

"Ah, tentang itu... Orang yang menjadi topik chapter ini tidak akan hadir." Seto menjelaskan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dan 3rd wallnya hancur." Kata Shintaro sambil menghela nafas, lagi.

"Bukankah sebenarnya aku yang dihiraukan?"

"Cepatlah, Author!" Shintaro berteriak dengan tidak sabar. "Aku masih harus—"

"Master masih harus mengatur koleksi foto loli miliknya." Ene berkata sambil tersenyum licik.

"Oh, kamu seorang pedo, Shintaro? *catat dalam note*"

"Aku bukan pedo! Ene, berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak benar!" Shintaro berteriak, walaupun terlihat jelas keringat yang bercucuran di belakang kepalanya.

"Eeh, tapi aku punya foldernya disini~" Ene berkata sambil memegang sebuah folder.

"Aku mau melihat!" Kano berkata dengan bersemangat sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Jangan... lihat..." Konoha berkata sambil menutupi mata Hibiya.

**Mohon tunggu sebentar...**

"Hah, hah... K-Kalau begitu, kita akan melanjutkan ini..."

"A-Author-san, apa kamu baik-baik s-saja?" Mary bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Terima kasih atas kekhawatirannya, Mary-chan. Aku baik-baik saja... kupikir begitu."

"Cerita ini menjadi semakin tidak jelas..." Hibiya berkomentar.

"Asalkan para readers senang, tidak ada masalah disini~!" Ene berkata dengan senang.

"Setuju!"

"Jadi, apa pendapat kalian tentang Kido Tsubomi-chan?"

"Pemimpin yang baik, dan peduli dengan semua anggota." Seto berkata sambil tersenyum senang.

"Pftt—Benar-benar seorang tsundere." Kano berkata sambil menahan tawa. "Kido akan terlihat manis kalau memakai rok!"

"K-Kido adalah orang yang baik!" Kata Mary dengan gugup.

"Kekuatan Danchou untuk menghilang benar-benar keren! Seperti hantu!" Momo berkata dengan senang.

"Yah... pemimpin yang baik!" Kata Ene singkat.

"Kido benar-benar hebat, memimpin grup dengan orang-orang aneh ini." Shintaro berkata sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"D-Dia orang yang baik, tidak mengejekku karna aku laki-laki yang bisa masak..." Hibiya berkata sambil memalingkan kepalanya.

"...Negima." Konoha berkata langsung.

"N-Negima?"

"Maksudnya, K-Kido orang yang baik karna selalu membuatkannya makanan!" Mary berkata dengan gugup.

"Ah, begitu ya..."

"Mary, bagaimana kamu bisa mengerti perkataan Konoha?" Tanya Seto bingung.

"A-Ah, aku hanya... mendengarkan?"

"Yah, ini pasti kekuatan sang ratu~"

"Jadi..." Shintaro mulai.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Ini hanya selesai sampai sini? Chapter ini, maksudku."

"... Ahaha... Ahaha—AHAHAHA!"

"Dia mulai tertawa seperti orang jahat..." Kano berkata, dan semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Apa semua ini akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Momo sambil sweatdrop.

"Sebenarnya, Kido-chan ada di—"

Author membuka pintu yang muncul tiba-tiba di depannya, dan berhenti bicara saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam.

"Err... Kido-chan? Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"PFF—BWAHAHA! K-KIDO! K-KIDO DENGAN ROK!"

"BERHENTI MELIHAT, BAKA!"

"Danchou-san benar-benar manis!"

"Ooh... Ini tidak buruk."

"Negima..."

"Bukankah Konoha mengatakan itu karna dia lapar?"

"Ah, itu masuk akal."

"BWAHAHA! AKU TIDAK BISA BERHENTI TERTA—GUUAAHH!"

"JANGAN TERTAWA!"

"UNTUK MENGHINDARI KEJADIAN YANG TIDAK DIINGINKAN, KITA AKHIRI DISINI! #CAPSLOCKJEBOL."

"Karna Author-san sibuk(malas), mungkin updatenya akan lama—"

"Tapi bersabarlah!"

"Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya—GUAHH! KIDO, AKU TIDAK TERTAWA!"

"TETAP SAJA!"

"KANO, ITU CARA KIDO-CHAN UNTUK MENGEKSPRESIKAN RASA CINT—GUAAHH!"

"BERISIK!"


	2. Seto Kousuke

**CHAPTER TWO: SETO KOUSUKE**

"Encounters are produced through coincidences."

* * *

"Setelah chapter tidak jelas kemarin, Author kembali untuk menghibur kalian semua~ *wink*"

"Diragukan." Kata Ene singkat.

"Kenapa kamu mengedipkan matamu?" Tanya Shintaro.

"Yah, hiraukan saja mereka semua!"

"Author-chan serius? Ada banyak hal yang bisa diperhatikan dari aku~!" Kano berkata sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Kano, tolong diamlah." Mary berkata dengan serius.

"Baiklah, kita lanjut ke sesi—"

**DUAARRR!**

"Err... Aku yang menciptakan cerita ini, tapi aku akan tetap bertanya. Suara apa itu?"

"Ah, tadi obaa-san mengatakan sesuatu tentang masak makanan untuk semuanya." Kata Hibiya.

"Kisaragi bilang begitu?" Tanya Kido sambil melihat Hibiya.

"Ya."

"..."

"..."

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini?" Kano bertanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya, ayo—AAHH! LEPASKAN AKU, AUTHOR!" Shintaro berteriak histeris.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! KALAU BEGITU, INTERVIEWNYA TIDAK BISA DILAKUKAN!"

"SIAPA YANG PEDULI DENGAN ITU?! AKU BELUM INGIN MATI!"

"AKU PEDULI! DAN PARA READERS JUGA PEDULI, IYA KAN?!"

"KAMU TIDAK INGAT CERITA 'FOOD DISASTER' ITU?! SAAT PINGSAN, AKU MELIHAT CAHAYA PUTIH!"

"Heh... Apa kamu berjalan kesana, Shintaro-kun?" Kano bertanya dengan nada tidak bersalah, membuat Shintaro langsung melihatnya.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK! APA KAMU GILA?!"

"Yah, menurutku semua orang disini gila." Kido berkata sambil menghela nafas.

"...*munch, munch*..." Konoha tetap makan, menghiraukan semua yang terjadi.

"Hm? Ada apa, kalian semua berteriak begitu..." Momo muncul sambil membawa... kare?

"O-Obaa-san..." Hibiya memulai.

"Jangan panggil aku obaa-san!" Teriak Momo kesal.

"Kisaragi, apa yang terjadi dengan kare itu?" Kido berkata sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang terlihat seperti kare di piring yang dibawa Momo. Terlihat sayuran yang belum dipotong, dan juga aura ungu yang keluar dari kare itu, seolah memperingatkan kalau ada racun dan semacamnya.

"Ah, ini? Aku tadi memasak, tapi tiba-tiba kompornya meledak! Tenang saja, ini masih bisa dimakan!" Momo berkata dengan senang, tidak sadar akan wajah semuanya yang panik.

"A-Author-san, lakukan sesuatu!" Mary berbisik.

"Bahkan kalau kamu mengatakan itu ke aku..."

"Kamu kan Author! Kenapa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa?!" Tanya Shintaro, masih berbisik.

"Author gadungan..." Komentar Ene.

"Ah... *pundung di pojokan*"

"Ah, Author-chan hilang semangat." Kano berkata sambil pura-pura kaget.

"Tenang saja! Kalau makan masakan idol yang satu ini, pasti langsung sembuh!" Momo berkata dengan percaya diri.

"T-Tunggu dulu, Momo—!" Sebelum Shintaro menyelesaikan perkataannya, Momo sudah mengarahkan sesendok 'kare' miliknya ke Author, tapi Konoha menghalanginya dan akhirnya kare milik Momo masuk ke mulut laki-laki albino itu.

"K-Konoha-san?" Mary bertanya dengan khawatir, dan—

Konoha ambruk.

"Eh?" Momo bertanya dengan bingung.

"A-Ambulance!" Teriak Ene panik.

"Konoha, kamu menyelamatkanku... Terima kasih! *jatuhkan setetes air mata*"

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat!"

"Konoha!"

**Mohon tunggu... beberapa jam**

"K-Kami lanjutkan, sesi interview langsung dari markas Mekakushi-dan."

"Ah, aku penasaran tentang ini tapi... kenapa judul ceritanya 'Mekameka-dan'?" Tanya Momo.

"Itu? Itu hanya sebagai parodi!"

"Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Memang kamu tidak perlu mengerti! Sekarang, lanjut ke interview yang sebenarnya. Apa pendapat kalian semua tentang Seto Kousuke-kun?"

"Walaupun sering menyusahkan karna pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa dihubungi, dia anggota yang baik." Kido berkata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ufufu, sulit dijelaskan." Kata Kano sambil tersenyum misterius. "Dia seperti kebalikanku, tapi dia saudara yang baik."

"Seto benar-benar orang y-yang baik! A-Aku... aku suka dengan Seto!" Mary berkata dengan gugup, dan juga muka semerah tomat.

"Seto-san agak aneh, tapi dia orang yang baik!" Momo berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Terlihat seperti bahan godaan yang menyenangkan!" Kata Ene.

"Yah, dia orang baik." Jawab Shintaro singkat.

"... *blush*" Eh? Hibiya?

"Karna sedang dalam kondisi kritis, Konoha tidak ada disini!"

"Jadi, apa Seto ada dibalik pintu, seperti Kido kemarin?" Tanya Shintaro.

"Daripada bertanya, lebih baik kita lihat sendiri!"

Author kembali membuka pintu yang tiba-tiba muncul, dan disana terlihat—

"S-Seto?" Tanya Kido bingung. Di depan semuanya, terlihat kamar, atau awalnya seperti itu. Sekarang, rumput dan pohon dimana-mana, dan juga banyak binatang mengelilingi Seto.

"Ah, Kido dan yang lainnya! Apa kalian sudah selesai?"

"APA INI?!"

"BENAR-BENAR MENGEJUTKAN! SETO BERHASIL MEMBUAT HUTAN DALAM RUANGAN DENGAN WAKTU SINGKAT!"

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA!" #PESTACAPSLOCKJEBOL

"LALU APA MASALAHNYA, KIDO?"

"MARY! WALAUPUN KAMU BERTANYA DENGAN SOPAN, CAPSLOCK INI MEMBUAT KAMU SEPERTI MEMBENTAK!"

"KALAU BEGINI, YANG PUNYA APARTEMEN BISA MARAH!"

"ITU JUGA BUKAN MASALAHNYA, KIDO!"

"ORANG MACAM APA YANG BISA MEMBANGUN HUTAN SENDIRIAN?!"

"Ah, tenang saja! Aku dibantu oleh Hanao!"

"HAMSTER TIDAK BISA MENGUBAH KEADAAN!"

"BAGAIMANA DIA BISA MEMBANGUN HUTAN BERSAMA DENGAN HAMSTER?! HAMSTER!"

"...*munch, munch*..." Konoha kembali.

"SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA! DAN SEMOGA SAJA, KEADAANNYA TIDAK SEMAKIN PARAH!"

"Bye, bye~!"


	3. Kano Shuuya

**CHAPTER THREE: KANO SHUUYA**

"You're really interesting..! Excellent."

* * *

"Semoga saja para readers masih belum bosan dengan cerita yang tidak jelas ini!"

"Intro macam apa itu?" Tanya Kido.

"Ano... Apa kalian akan selalu berkomentar saat aku memulai ini?"

"Ya." Mereka semua menjawab bersamaan, bahkan Konoha.

"Kejam. Kalian kejam! *lari dari markas*"

"Ah, dia pergi." Kido berkata sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing." Kata Kido, mulai berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Tidak bisa!"

"Ah, dia kembali." Kata Kido lagi.

"Obaa-san, kenapa kamu tidak pergi saja?" Tanya Hibiya dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa dikeroyok para reader-chan."

"Memangnya ada yang membaca cerita ini?" Untuk pertama kalinya, Konoha berbicara.

"A-Ah, itu..."

"Konoha-san benar-benar langsung ke intinya." Kata Momo, sedikit kagum.

"Itu mengejutkan." Kata Kuroko singkat.

"Ya, bahkan aku sendiri terke—Eh?"

"Halo."

"EEHH?! DARIMANA KAMU MUNCUL?!"

"Ini adalah Kuroko Tetsuya-san dari manga Kuroko no Basuke yang dikarang oleh Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei." Kata Seto dengan tenang.

"Dia akan menjadi bintang tamu kali ini." Hibiya berkata tanpa melihat Author.

"T-Tunggu dulu. Aku yang author dari cerita ini bahkan tidak tau kalau kita melakukan crossover!"

"Maaf mengganggu. Tiba-tiba, aku dipanggil kesini." Kuroko berkata sambil membungkuk.

"A-Ah, iya. Kami juga minta maaf, memanggilmu tiba-tiba."

"Ngomong-ngomong, rate cerita ini adalah T! Hanya untuk jaga-jaga *wink*." Shintaro berkata sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Master, menjijikkan." Ene melihat masternya dengan jijik.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, onii-chan?" Tanya Momo sambil menjauh.

"Shintaro, kamu aneh." Mary berkata langsung.

"Lagipula, bagaimana kamu bisa sampai sana?" Tanya Kido bingung.

"AKU MINTA MAAF KALAU AKU INGIN PERHATIAN! DARITADI, AKU TIDAK MENGATAKAN SEPATAH KATAPUN!" Teriak Shintaro.

"Bahkan aku tidak diperhatikan pada saat crossover..." Kuroko mulai menghilang dari pandangan.

"A-Ah, Kuroko-san!" Mary berkata dengan gugup, tapi sudah terlambat.

"Yah, karna bintang tamunya sudah menghilang, mari mulai ini."

"Baik!"

"Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang Kano Shuuya-kun?"

"Hentai dan baka. Dia tidak jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri." Kido berkata, dengan muka yang sedikit merah.

"Yah, walaupun begitu, Kano adalah orang yang baik!" Seto berkata sambil tersenyum. "Walaupun dia selalu menggangguku saat masih kecil..."

"Kano jahat! Hentai! Menjijikkan!" Mary berteriak, mengingat saat Kano membaca puisinya ke semua orang.

"Kano-san orang yang misterius." Momo berkata singkat.

"Tuan dengan mata kucing itu rivalku saat mengganggu orang lain!" Ene berkata dengan bangga.

"Walaupun tidak mau kuakui, dia adalah otak dari Mekakushi-dan." Shintaro berkata sambil memalingkan kepala.

"Pembohong?" Tanya Konoha bingung.

"Hibiya menghilang entah kemana, jadi... NO COMMENT!"

"Kido, walaupun kamu bilang begitu, kamu juga tidak jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri!" Seto berkata dengan tenang, membuat Kido berubah merah.

"B-Berisik!"

"Onii-chan, apa yang kamu maksud dengan 'tidak mau kuakui'?" Tanya Momo bingung.

"Diamlah, Momo."

"Dan sekarang, waktunya untuk membuka pintu!"

Saat Author membuka pintu yang (lagi-lagi) muncul tiba-tiba, yang terlihat adalah—

"Ah..."

"KANO! APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI?!"

"A-Aku tidak sedang melihat koleksi foto Kido milikku atau yang lainnya!"

"Seperti yang dia bilang, Kano benar-benar tidak baik dalam berbohong."

"Setuju."

"JANGAN LARI!"

"KIDO, APA KAMU SERIUS INGIN MELEMPAR MEJA ITU?!"

"YA! CEPATLAH KESINI, KANO!"

"Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Kalau Kano masih hidup..."

"BERHENTI BERLARI!"

"AKU MASIH BELUM INGIN MATI!"


	4. Kozakura Mary

CHAPTER FOUR: KOZAKURA MARY

"So, so many people."

* * *

"Setelah lama tidak melanjutkan Mekameka-dan Interview, Ayame kembali~"

"Kata orang yang terus berusaha menulis fanfic Pandora Hearts dan Touhou Project." Shintaro bergumam, melihat Author dengan kesal.

"Eh, kenapa kamu yang kesal, Master?" tanya Ene dengan bingung.

"Tentu saja... karena pastinya para pembaca sudah menanti penampilanku!" teriak Shintaro dengan percaya diri. "Penampilanku yang sangat luar biasa~~!"

"Onii-chan benar-benar bodoh..." komentar Momo.

"Ahaha, lebih seperti terlalu percaya diri," Kano berkata sambil tertawa.

"Yah, untuk kalian yang menyadari perubahan sifat Shintaro yang OOC, hiraukan saja!"

"Jadi, kali ini chapter untuk Mary ya?" Seto bertanya sambil tersenyum senang. "Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!"

"Seto menyukai Mary, jadi tentu saja dia sudah tidak sabar lagi~" Kano berkata, membuat Seto berubah merah.

"I-Itu tidak benar!" teriak Seto dengan panik.

"Oh, jadi kamu tidak menyukai Mary? Dia akan sedih mendengar itu~"

"I-Itu..." Seto yang tidak bisa menemukan kata-katanya, akhirnya terdiam.

"Tuan katak hijau benar-benar menyenangkan untuk digoda," komentar Ene sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Fufufu, benar kan? Menurutku menggoda Seto juga sangat menyenangkan~" sambung Kano dengan senang.

"...*munch, munch*..." Konoha masih makan dan menghiraukan yang lain.

"Jadi, kapan kita mulai ini?" tanya Hibiya bosan.

"Yah, hitungan katanya masih kurang dari 250 kata, jadi kita tidak bisa mulai sekarang."

"Memangnya itu penting?"

"Kalau terlalu sedikit, para reader-chan bisa bosan."

"Setelah kamu hiatus beberapa bulan, apa kamu pikir ada orang yang masih mengharapkan fanfic ini, author-chan~?" Kano berkata sambil tersenyum.

"...Kalian benar-benar senang menyiksaku ya?"

"Ya," jawab semuanya bersamaan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kido..." mulai Kano sambil melihat ke arah perempuan berambut hijau yang dari tadi diam dan melihat sesuatu. "Apa yang kamu lihat?"

Kido yang terkejut langsung menyembunyikan apa yang dilihatnya ke belakang tubuhnya sambil berkata, "B-Bukan apa-apa!"

"Kalau tidak salah, aku melihat renda-renda dan warna pink dari—GUHAA!"

"S-Sudah kubilang bukan apa-apa!" teriak Kido dengan wajah merah.

"Ohoho, jadi karena chapter tentang Kido waktu itu, Kido akhirnya mengeluarkan hasratnya untuk memakai r—GUHH!"

"Ada yang mau bicara lagi?" tanya Kido sambil tersenyum dengan mata tertutup, melihat ke arah yang lainnya.

"T-Tentu saja tidak," jawab yang lain sambil menggeleng dengan cepat dan tersenyum, tidak ingin terkena amarah danchou Mekakushi-dan itu.

**Mohon tunggu sebentar untuk perawatan Kano dan Author yang terluka parah...**

"...*cough, cough*... Y-Ya, kalau begitu, langsung saja ke pertanyaannya. Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang Kozakura Mary-chan?"

"Anak yang baik, tapi agak ceroboh dan pemalu," jawab Kido, masih dengan wajah merah.

"...A-Aku sayang Mary," kata Seto dengan wajah merah.

"Orang yang termasuk dalam 3 besar di daftarku tentang orang yang menyenangkan untuk digoda~" Kano berkata sambil tertawa senang.

"Kami teman baik!" kata Momo dengan bangga.

"Aku belum pernah menggodanya, tapi sepertinya itu akan menarik~" kata Ene sambil tersenyum senang.

"Dia merawatku saat pingsan, jadi kurasa dia anak yang baik..." kata Shintaro.

"Yah, biasa saja," gumam Hibiya.

"...*munch, munch*..." Konoha masih memakan snacknya. "...Triceraptor."

"Etto... ada yang bisa men-translate apa yang dikatakan Konoha selain Mary yang sekarang tidak ada?"

Semuanya menggeleng.

"Langsung saja seperti biasa, buka pintunya!"

Author membuka pintu yang entah bagaimana caranya berada di depannya, memperlihatkan—

"..."

"I-Ini sedikit—bukan, ini benar-benar seram."

"A-Aku tidak menyangka Mary-chan memajang foto Seto-san diseluruh dinding kamarnya..."

"B-Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang ini, Seto?"

"E-Etto... bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya..."

"Yandere...*munch, munch*..."

"Itu tepat sekali, Konoha-san *nod, nod*."

"Ah, kalau aku harus mengatakannya, mungkin lebih tepat "stalker"..."

"Author-san... Mary ada di dalam sini kan...?"

"I-Itu benar..."

"K-Kalau begitu—"

*SLASH*

*SMACK*

*SWOOSH*

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MARY-CHAN, TOLONG JANGAN MENGAYUNKAN KAPAK KE—KYAAAH!?"

"KAMI-SAMA... MAAFKAN DOSAKU SELAMA—KYAAAHH!"

"PFFT—TERIAKAN SHINTARO SEPERTI—GYAAAAAAA!"

"KENAPA SHINTARO MEMAKAI CAPS LOCK SAAT BERDOA...?"

"SSTT, KIDO! INI SITUASI SERIUS, JADI TOLONG JANGAN BERKOMENTAR SEPERTI ITU!"

"KAMU JUGA MEMAKAI CAPS LOCK, OBAA-SAN."

**ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR- ERROR-**

"M-Mary...?"

"Seto hanya milikku~"

** ?**

**YES / - NO**

"TIDAK, TIDAK! TOLONG JANGAN MEMENCET NO—GYAA!"


End file.
